


A Letter To King George the Third from The Thirteen Colonies (in response to his love letter in Hamilton)

by Chrysanthemum247



Series: Hamilton Rewrites [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Hamilton - Freeform, Love Letters, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Personification, Rejection, Songfic, king george the third - Freeform, to the tune of you'll be back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthemum247/pseuds/Chrysanthemum247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To the tune of "You'll Be Back" from the musical "Hamilton". I came up with this in the shower, so don't judge :)</p><p>Labeled "Other" because I don't know what gender/sex a group of colonies would be... so let's represent in the Hamilton Fandom, shall we?</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Letter To King George the Third from The Thirteen Colonies (in response to his love letter in Hamilton)

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of "You'll Be Back" from the musical "Hamilton". I came up with this in the shower, so don't judge :)
> 
> Labeled "Other" because I don't know what gender/sex a group of colonies would be... so let's represent in the Hamilton Fandom, shall we?

Dear George,

The price of our love’s not a price that we’re willing to pay.

You persuade 

me to think that it’s my fault,

you won’t represent my colonies (pronounced: colonays)

 

Why’m I mad?!

I remember our little arrangement when I sailed away

Keep on driving us mad!!

Remember, despite all your word choice,

(spoken, bluntly) We were kicked out.

 

I’ll be back,

Guns ablaze,

You can’t control me without my say

 

Help from France, we’ll obtain

Use against you your own enemies (pronounced: enemays)

When you’re gone, we’ll be glad,

Glad to throw away this “thing” we had

 

Cuz when push comes to shove,

I will take your fully armed battalion and shove it right up your ---

Dada da da dah, dada dah da dadada, dah da da dah yah-dah (repeat)

 

Sincerely, The Colonies


End file.
